fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilona
Ilona, also known as The Ultimate Undisputed Goddess of the Imoutoverse or the Woman Upstairs, is the Embodiment of the Imoutoverse, and of all its abstract entities, is one with everything and is the true God of the Imoutoverse. It shares an existence with a popular Gravure idol and singer known as, Kimiko Shiratori, but has also appeared as other people. Even though it and the host share the same identity, their personalities, knowledge and power is noticeably different. She is also a second-hand goods seller and an equipment seller for students who live in Destiny City. Ilona masquerades as the final dungeon boss of the Sheol Gate and goes by Illya while there. Background Before nothing and something existed, there was a storyteller that called herself Ilona. Ilona was constantly making wondrous stories of harrowing trails and blissful romances, but was getting terribly bored of being the only thing making these stories with no one to share them with. So Ilona made two other beings: Bete Noir and Deus (who is the God of the Bible). The three of the went on to make three separate Omnibus stories that were vast and had layers upon layers of deeper stories and variations of said stories within them. Ilona's Omnibus was by far the largest and held the other two Omnibuses within it as it had infinite amounts of stories with higher-dimensional beings that were made to keep the balance and peace. She also made abstract entities called Archetypes that would govern each type of story and the beings within them. Deus' Omnibus is a multiverse which spawned various other pantheons and off-shoot universes ruled by various other pantheons like the Buddhist and Greek pantheons and so on. Bete Noir's Omnibus was all death, despair, destruction, darkness, suffering and any type of story that would fear & sadness in one's heart just by reading it. Deus and Bete Noir made their own champions similar to the Archetypes respectively called: Angels (for Deus) and Ex Nihilo (For Bete Noir). Fifthteen centillion years before the current day there was not a single conflict and all was well, Deus and Ilona had children together who are the Archeangels Michael and Lucifer. Ilona was happy until Bete Noir tried to destroy the other Omnibuses due to the beings in these Omnibuses fearing and loathing his very existence which changed him due to humanity's views controlling how certain beings appear and act within the multiverse. Humanity viewed darkness and night as something scary and evil so he started acting that way which he himself didn't like, he was almost succesful in his attempt to destroy all of the Omnibuses however Ilona stopped him and undid his destruction. Being that Ilona understood his pain she did not obliterate him into nothingness, she instead split him into a near infinite amounts of smaller stories and made three new Archetypes out of him. Now five centillion years before the Birth of Jesus, there was a huge war between every pantheon within Deus' Omnibus aptly called Ragnarok. To stop this war that that threatened the collapse of what Deus had created, Ilona sent her Archetypes to break up the fighting. To make sure that this does not happen ever again, Ilona weakened Deus and all of the other gods by dividing them inifnitely across all timelines, all dimensions, all multiverses and all stories. Ilona then restarted Deus' Omnibus from the beginning, but in a fit of rage he decided to cheat on Ilona and had a child with a fourteen year old girl named Mary whom would then have a son by Deus named Jesus. Little did Deus know, that Ilona was already in his second iteration of his Omnibus and had a daughter with a Chinese Goddess so that she could have her own Jesus. This daughter's name is Yingyue and she was given to a brothel proprietress to be raised into a fine woman with the Archetype: Creator and Archetype: Ms. Fanservice inside of her allowing her to make wondrous stories that can touch the destines of others just like Ilona. Appearance Ilona is a generously endowed woman who has waist-length rainbow hair and a MILFy-looking face. Ilona is very tall and a full-bodied woman with killer curves that would seduce the purest of hearts. It is noted by many males that Ilona has a sensual body which her daughter and granddaughters all inherited. She usually wears an airy blue goddess get up that silhouettes her bewitchingly curvy body outline with trendy sandals. She also wears a lot of jewelry and has a rainbow halo above her head which is actually her Omnibus. Personality Ilona is an extremely powerful being who detests the evil nature of the Bête Noire and Deus, but does understand why they do what it is they do. Wise and intelligent despite her apparent breasts fetish and perverted antics, she also has an extremely playful side which includes the tickling of defeated opponents, however, she often comes across as aloof when being serious. Despite being the supreme deity of the Imoutoverse, Ilona is a friendly person, as seen by her teasing Yan Xianglian, and the advice she usually gives to her daughter. Ilona is known to look down on people, but despite this, she sees the good in everyone...except for Huozai. She can also be somewhat mischievous. Ilona is unbelievably carefree, filled with sexual energy, and usually frolicking, searching for her next lover. Powers and Stats Tier: 0''' | Likely '''1-A Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping (Some higher essence, living somewhere "above". Even for local gods (gods of separate worlds-universes), this entity is incomprehensible and her will is unquestionably absolute. Ilona can create a literally infinite number of multiverses and realities. She has dreamt up an infinite amount of universes with different physical laws without trying to. Ilona can influence the events occurring in any of the worlds. If necessary, can rollback all of the events of any Omnibus within the Imoutoverse. Ilona can also make real any event in any world, no matter how unlikely it is. If desired, Ilona can completely control the life of any creature in any world as if she is a writer, and this being is a character in her history.), Omniscience, Omnipresence, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Plot Manipulation, Resurrection, Creation, Healing, Perfection (Ilona is perfect to the point of self-parody, possessing quadrillions of abilities and a personality not normally associated with a Supreme Deity), Empowerment (Ilona can give a tiny fraction of her power to any creature, which is enough to make this creature a god with near-unlimited powers.), Abstract Existence (Ilona is the complete embodiment of the Imoutoverse and all of its alternate timelines, distorted dimensions, and unique concepts, etc.) Possesses all of the powers of every being within her Omnibus or that she has created. Attack Potency: Boundless (She is the undisputed creator of the entirety of "Creation," i.e. everything in the Imoutoverse her daughter's creation being the only thing that is technically being outside of her grasp, and is immensely greater in power than all other characters combined, as they are all extensions of her power and stories to some extent. She is known as "The creator of all that is"] and co-creator of everything that Bete Noir & Deus created. The Imoutoverse has outerversal characters such as Bete Noire, and possesses realms / locations, beyond all dimensional space like her Axiom Garden and the Ocean of Stories. She is far above even the other Omnibus creators and exists beyond all space-time and causality, but stated that she allows certain things to happen because she does not see any point being that new stories a created endlessly with each interaction and dream that anyone has.) Speed: Omnipresent (She exists in all stories but in different forms 'roles' simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (She can turn the pages of any Omnibus that she wants) Striking Strength: Boundless (Can destroy Omnibus and stories on a whim) Durability: Boundless (She has destroyed all Omnibuses before to have some peace and quiet) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Intelligence: Omniscient (Questionable at best, but does generally know what will happen in each Archetypes unique story and is highly genre savvy) Weaknesses *Willing to compromise with anyone Trivia *Ilona is a parody of Intentionally Overpower Omnipotent fictional characters. *There is an order to the universe: Space, Time...Ilona. Just kidding Ilona comes first. *She has a perfect golden ratio, enough to think that the golden ratio originated from her. Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Transcendents Category:Genderless Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Supreme Beings Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Visual Novels Category:Plot Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0